


The Act of Kissing

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Christmas, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Matt is curious about how it feels like to kiss a guy, and Dom is just the right guy to ask for. Now, if he can just stop panicking and making up excuses to delay himself and just jump right into the inevitable...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [45rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/45rabbit/gifts).



He knows what is outside there and what is happening. It’s snowing tonight, a rare sight to see in early December. Rarer still is that it is heavy enough that he will see crisp white snow blanketing wherever it has landed. Inside the room that he is residing in, there is darkness and warmth.  
   
The darkness reminds Matt of the emptiness of space. Not actual space, per say, but as in how where there is light, things appear and fill up the space of a room or an environment. It lets you see colour and the things that clutter a room. In the darkness, it makes a room look empty. A black void that makes it hard to tell how large or how small the room you’re in is. With no distractions for your eyes to see. So his thoughts fill the space of the dark void.  
   
What sucks is how he can’t exactly control how many thoughts are running amok in his mind, and how long each of them can last in duration. He doubts that he can overcome this years into the future. He has some different topics here and there, like how much school sucks; that cool looking electric guitar he saw while in Exeter over the weekend; what sort of band name won’t suck as much as their last one; but the main theme is sex.  
   
It was weird as to how he is expected to be like others his age would and should be obsessed about sex. Before that, he is aware and knows about it, but didn’t know what the experience that came as a result of hormonal growth is like. Both boys and girls have thoughts to it, but from Matt’s experience so far, it’s the boys that voice it out more often. Some of the lads have teased him as a late bloomer before because he still thinks that getting kisses are like getting infected by cooties. Pissed him right off too for being called that.  
   
Under the circumstances that he is in, however, Matt is having second thoughts that maybe - _maybe_ \- what they said held some truth to it.  
   
At some point, around six months after his fourteenth birthday, his mindset had changed, and nowadays he’s thinking about girls; just like any horny teenage boy with hormones running in their bodies when they see a girl with boobs, of how nice it is to be able to touch them, of the excitement that it gives to his cock if he were ever allowed to slip his hand down their panties.  
   
The problem lies in that it's not just girls that he had thought about and wanted to kiss before, for he has been thinking about doing it to someone of the same gender as his as well. He has thoughts on what the experience of doing it with a guy would be like.  
   
Currently, he is sharing a bed with Dom having decided to stay the night over at the Howard household, the latter having fallen fast asleep earlier on. Matt would have gone to sleep too, had the blond not done the one thing. At this very moment, Dom’s hand slid under the shirt and is on the bare skin of his stomach, and… well, all that can be said is that Matt is not inclined to have it on him but have yet to deal with it, even almost two hours on.  
   
It isn't because of Dom that caused Matt to think about blokes, of course, as the questioning of his sexual orientation has been ruminating in his mind for months and months. Dom’s unconscious action is merely the trigger that brought the topic to Matt’s forethought tonight.  
  
In the darkness where Matt has been awake and can see around the room in good clarity, he has an up close and personal view of Dom. He stares at his face, looking and thinking about how those pair of lips would feel, how being kissed by another guy would feel like.  
   
It’s not all guys that he would want to think about touching and kissing around. The chavs and carnies that he used to hang out with? Not a chance. He isn’t that desperate to set the bar _that_ low or to get beaten black and blue.  
   
Maybe if the bloke is well built, friendly, has a handsome face, and completely fine with flirting with another guy as well? Matt wouldn’t have any worries about asking to kiss them.  
   
And so his mind wanders on, thoughts going in further into more intimate details. Would they try and take control of how the kiss should go? Would he let the other guy take control of how he should get snogged? Would they do more than just kissing?  
   
“You're thinking too loud,” a voice next to him says.  
   
Matt bites his lips, releasing them to give a simple answer. “Can't sleep.”  
   
“Why? Did I set the radiator too high again?”  
   
_Not exactly_ , Matt wanted to say, but instead he says, “Things are bothering me in my head.”  
   
“Then think less of it. Go to sleep. We got school tomorrow,” Dom mumbles, moving his hand away to turn his body to the other side.  
   
“Have you ever kissed another guy?” Matt suddenly blurts out.  
   
Dom turns back to his side and cracks open one eye. “What?”  
   
Fucking fuck. Matt badly wants to backtrack that question and cover said question over with a completely different one. Unfortunately, now that the can of worms are opened, he might as well let it spill. “I mean, have you ever had thoughts of what kissing, l-like, another bloke would be like?”  
   
Even with one eye open, Dom still manages to give Matt a weird stare. “...Not really?”  
   
“Well, I was just thinking about it,” Matt says, face red and unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. “Like if you get kissed by a bloke, would it be gross or something to you?”  
   
Dom is quiet for some time, long enough that Matt assumed that the blond had fallen back to sleep. Because that is a better outcome than get kicked off the bed and the house because he is mistaken as a faggot. Then, he gets a response when he sees Dom give a shrug.  
   
“It's probably the same as kissing a girl,” Dom answers. “You think it’s gross at first, but then you find out it isn't as bad as you’d thought once you get into it.”  
   
“Really?” Genuine shock colours itself in Matt’s voice, having not expected such an answer from his friend.  
   
Dom shrugs again, though this time the shrug is a half-hearted one. “Kissing is kissing, whether if it’s good or shit. Why did you asked? You wanna kiss a bloke? Or maybe get kissed by one?” he teases.  
   
“I don’t know,” Matt says defensively. “I… I thought that you would be grossed out when I asked you that question. That I feel like I’m attracted to guys as well as girls.”  
   
“Yeah, and I haven't gagged at the thought of it and want to be all homophobic about it,” Dom deadpans.  
   
Hearing Dom say that makes Matt feel bad for thinking that Dom would react to him negatively in the first place. But then, how can their friendship be seen as fragile when they fast became best friends once they found out the similarities in their taste of music? Music may have bonded them and they’re in a band together, but in truth, it’s how much they trust each other. Their sense of trust for one another is deep, deeper than anyone else that Matt had felt.  
   
The mattress shifts as Dom sits up.  
   
“Hey, come on, Bells,” Dom says, speaking with a now softer voice. “I said that I’m okay with this sexuality crisis of yours. You can talk to me about it.”  
   
Hearing Dom said that, it felt as though the gates that kept Matt from speaking out a personal issue has been opened up. It’s why he can blurt out the question of kissing blokes to Dom; because Dom understands him and takes his time in thinking about the subject that matters to him.  
   
Still, Matt thinks as he sits up as well, this is broaching into something… not normal. Not normal around in this small town. Not normal even in between best friends.  
   
“I’ve had some… thoughts about it. Alongside with kissing girls,” Matt says with hesitation and careful selection of words, pulling his knees close to his chest.  
   
“Mmhmm… go on.”  
   
“I mean, obviously I’ve kissed girls before and know what that feels like already.”  
   
“So you want to know what it feels like to kiss a guy,” Dom surmises.  
   
Sometime of silence later, Matt gives a hesitating ‘yes’.  
   
“Why don’t you just go and find a guy to do it?” Dom asks as if it should be done because it’s dead simple.  
   
“You think there’s anyone in this shit town interested in that?” Matt snorts. “Don’t even try me on Exeter.”  
   
Dom hums, agreeing with that argument.  
   
“Maybe you can do it when you’re old enough to have the chance to go to a big city like London, and you can go and flirt with a bloke to do it,” he suggests. “Maybe try Birmingham or Manchester too. Heard they have gay villages and the whole pride parade scene going on.”  
   
It could be a good idea. But at the same time, it leaves Matt unsure. “You make it all sound too easy. What if it’s actually not as good as I was thinking about?”  
   
Dom turns to the brunet. Even in the dark and he can’t see that well, Matt can picture the face of disbelief Dom is giving him.  
   
“You’re the one who wants to kiss a bloke and you’re already turned off by the thought of it?”  
   
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Matt hisses back. “I mean it like, how do you know that it's not as bad as you’d think even after you tried it? It's a bunch of bollocks to say that it won’t be as bad as I thought because I haven’t tried it out yet and then get told to do it—”  
   
He didn't catch the telltale sigh in time before Matt felt fingers touching his chin and a pair of lips pressing against his.  
   
Dom is kissing him.  
   
Dom’s lips feel soft and as smooth as it looks. Their lips were locked for a few seconds before Dom pulls away.  
   
“There, your first kiss with a guy,” Dom says.  
   
Matt blinks. “What was that?”  
   
“That, is a kiss Bells.”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Do I need to go and check a dictionary to define what a kiss is?”  
   
“I know what a kiss is, Dom,” Matt huffs, annoyed.  
   
“Good. So at least you now know that kissing a guy isn’t as daunting as you think.”  
   
“That doesn’t count.”  
   
“Why not?” Dom asks, an eyebrow raised.  
   
“Because that one happened too fast.”  
   
If Dom’s eyebrows pulled upwards doesn’t show his shock towards Matt, then it would mean that he needs other ways to show it.  
   
“I mean, what about a proper snog? A make out?” Matt continues. “That’s just like—a close mouthed kiss. Anyone can do that.”  
   
“So what I did wasn’t good enough for you?” Dom asks, as if Matt had just insulted his skills and given a dare because what he did didn’t seem to count. The thought of Matt wanting to kiss _-with tongue included-_ didn’t give him a pause for thought.  
   
“No, I just mean that it’s like a chaste kiss we did there. Just the lips touching only.”  
   
“You really want a proper snog.”  
   
Matt either didn’t notice that that wasn’t a question or he is too wrapped up in giving out his opinion as he continues, “Well, how else would I know without getting a real try—“  
   
Matt missed the telltale cue of Dom’s sigh for the second time when the blond pulls him in for another kiss.  
   
This time around, after the shock washed through his mind and body, Matt is more accepting of it and he responds back. Hesitant, but eager. He finds that Dom’s words were true, that a kiss really is just a kiss when you strip away everything else. And on whether or not if this kiss is considered good, this is definitely good. Better than the last kiss he had with a girl.  
   
When Dom starts nibbling at his bottom lip, Matt almost pulled away until he remembers that he asked for this. That he asked for a more intense, more intimate kind of kiss and Dom is giving it to him. With that spike of courage, Matt opens his mouth and allows Dom to slip in his tongue.  
   
...Okay, is his brain still functioning? Okay, it is.  
   
There’s something about such a type of kiss that feels addictive to Matt, the level of intimacy that is more than just lips touching each other. It is a kiss that requires the movement of their whole bodies, melding into one another. It feels different to be in such a position, to kiss someone who is just as eager to take over in how this kiss would go.  
   
He trusts Dom that he knows how to give a good snog, and his instincts are right to have done so. Dom _really_ knows his way around in the art of French kissing and keeping the person he is kissing to enjoy it.  
   
At some point around the time when Matt is wrapping his arms around Dom’s neck, wanting to keep him close and keep the blond to continue to kiss him like this, they ended up lying back down on the bed with Dom above him. Maybe it’s the position that they’re in that Matt just instinctually allowed Dom to take the lead.  
   
When he felt Dom’s tongue touching the roof of his mouth, Matt shivers, a moan unable to escape his lips because of how busy it currently is. Dom picks up the hint that he likes that and does it again.  
   
Eventually, they have to pull away for neither of them can withhold from needing oxygen to breathe, and Dom is the one who did it. Matt wanted to whine, and almost did so.  
   
If Matt can look at himself right now, breathless and eyes darkened until the blue irises aren’t as brightly coloured, he would think that he looks like a right wreck.  
   
“What was that?” he asks dumbly.  
   
Dom cracks a grin at him.  
   
“Your first snog with a guy,” he answers smugly. “And a good one at that.”  
   
And Dom had indeed delivered his promise. Kissing like that… It felt like the world was focused into nothing but the two of them, with Dom leading him and he was more than happy to let the blond do so. To say that Matt feels disappointed that he was ripped away from said world is an understatement.  
   
When there is no comeback that he is expecting from the brunet, Dom leaves Matt distracted like that to go back into a comfortable lying position and close his eyes. It’s a weird night, having been asked by his best friend to kiss him; but looking at it in a positive perspective, he has found a way to shut Matt up.  
   
“Dom?”  
   
“Mmm?”  
   
“Can we… Can we do that again?”  
   
Under normal circumstances, Dom would be in shock and back off with such a request. Making out with another bloke is one thing, but getting asked to give another one?  
   
But there is no sign of Dom being exasperated by Matt’s request. Instead he gets up, and pulls Matt down with his lips against the brunet’s. Why he did this, he can’t be sure. Maybe he is just as curious about his sexuality as Matt is, but is more ready and open for it. Or maybe it’s because he is completely okay with kissing him and what Matt wants allows Dom to take an assertive, confident role. Or maybe doing an activity that is anything other than talking is much more welcomed by the blond at this hour of time, as they have long passed the awkward stage of it.  
   
That, and the act and sensation of kissing feels pretty awesome.  
   
It could have stayed awesome had Dom not found out that Matt fell asleep while he is busy kissing somewhere between his jawline and neck.  
 

\-----

   
The break of dawn is signalled not only by the rise of the sun bringing forth light to the world, but also by noise created by the living.  
   
The sound of the TV turned on for the morning news, of the kettle boiling to prepare for coffee and tea, of engines roaring to life in cars to prepare for the journey to work can be heard. In the bedroom of a teenager, the only sound heard is that of a rhythmic snoring from a single person. For the snoring young boy, he can't hear any of the things that were described above, not even his own snores. He is in the world of the unconscious, unaware of the happenings in the waking world.  
   
Then the snoring came to an abrupt end.  
   
The way that Matt was woken up was when the warm duvet was suddenly pulled away and his body is assaulted by the frigid cold gust coming from an open windows and a fan held up to face him.  
   
“Morning, Princess,” Dom greets him, a duvet on one hand and a fan on another.  
   
“What the hell, Dom?!” Matt exclaims, his body unprepared for the sudden cold and arms wrapped around himself to retain what little external warmth there is left. “You could have woke me up another way!”  
   
“You fell asleep on me while I was kissing you,” Dom says. “You ruined my reputation as a suave and great guy to get laid.”  
   
“No one but the two of us know it!” he hisses.  
   
“And that still left me offended, you prat.”  
   
“It’s not like I meant to do that! You’re a really good kisser. And I was getting really sleepy by then,” Matt mumbles the last few words. He feels embarrassed, possibly more than Dom is. If he even does feel the same. Fuck, he never had that happened to him before, to get conked out while making out. With his best friend, no less.  
   
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that. I swear.” It isn’t a proper apology that he’d given, but it’s there. Somewhere.  
   
Dom sighs. “Just don’t tell anyone that we kissed, and I won’t tell anyone that you fell asleep while getting snogged. It’s as embarrassing as it sounds for the both of us.”  
   
“Deal.”  
   
“Good. Now get yourself washed and in your uniform.”  
   
“What for? It's still early,” Matt frowns.  
   
“Precisely, and you're gonna be fucking early to school for once.”  
   
Matt tries to protest that he isn't always late, bickering with an amused Dom back and forth during breakfast and then their walk to school, but then he forgets about wanting to have that argument continued when the first teacher of the day just cannot stop describing the shock of seeing Matt arriving early for class like a rare animal sighted in a nature documentary.  
 

\-----

   
Christmas festivities in Teignmouth is, to put it delicately, boring. Town hall does put the effort out into decorating, especially in High Street, but that’s mostly for the sake of appearance and for those who couldn’t be bothered to leave the town as they appreciate the spirit of it as it is. For the younger generations, they know that outside of this town, there’s a bigger town or a city that offers better things than their own. More fairy lights, more decorations, more people flocking out and about because there are precisely more to offer.  
   
Chris is going to Exeter for the Christmas fair because his girlfriend wants to go. His mates decided to join along with the couple because it sure as hell better off to go and spend time in the city for the weekend. Matt is going because his mates are all going.  
   
The trip to the city is slower than usual as the bus driver has to be careful while there is heavy snowing. They spent their time either chatting to one another or busy with their own things to do.  
   
Eventually, one of their mates pulled them all into a topic of how he had a bad time a few days ago because the girl that he wanted to date dumped him on the grounds that he sucks ass in kissing.  
   
When he couldn’t stop whining about it in the bus even after attempts to change the subject, they got annoyed and someone had to shut his rant down.  
   
“If you’re that shit in kissing, it’s no wonder she let you down after getting one snog from you,” Dom declares with a snort.  
   
Their friend, Henry, did not take that well. “Oi, you take that back!”  
   
“I’ll take it back when you admit that you’re bad at kissing. Or practice to better your skills.”  
   
The others watch on in rapt attention, giving verbal and physical jabs at the guy that Dom has put him into a corner.  
   
“Oh, like you have proof that you’re so good at it that you can judge _my_ skills, mate?”  
   
Without a pause for thought, Dom answers, “Yeah I do. You ever had someone fall asleep on you while you’re making out?”  
   
Matt freezes upon hearing that, but nobody noticed it and didn’t do anything about it.  
   
“You’re just as shit at kissing then!” Henry accuses smugly, thinking that he’d caught Dom at his mistake.  
   
Matt doesn’t make a move or even respond, the lump still stuck in his throat.  
   
With smug confidence, Dom smirks as he says, “If I were that shit at it, I wouldn’t have been allowed to keep going at it until someone falls asleep on me.”  
   
Henry goes into a grudging silence once he realises that he has been taken down a peg or two, and can’t fight to win back his pride and dignity. Meanwhile, Dom gets some praise from his mates for having stopped Henry and his annoying story, and teasing jabs for his latest conquest.  
   
Once he sees that no one had noticed how quiet he had been, Matt takes out his Walkman and headphones as his friend settle back into chatting. Better to look distracted by something rather than be questioned for his silence.  
   
Before he presses the play button to listen to Bombtrack, the first track of the album, his ears picked up on an interesting thing.  
   
“You’re going to meet that gal again for some tongue and tongue?” Tom asks to Dom, waggling his eyebrows.  
   
“Only if it’s asked,” is Dom’s answer.  
 

\-----

   
Although the group stayed together for some time since arriving to the city, enjoying themselves in the fair, after a while they all just split up into smaller groups of two or three. But not before they have agreed on when and where to meet, and they managed to get Chris and another friend who looks old enough to buy them all mulled wine.  
   
After that, there’s only the two of them, him and Matt. They found an empty alley to get away from the crowd and enjoy the silence for themselves, sitting on a bench and waiting for their mulled wine to cool down.  
   
The stall that they picked to buy the mulled wine from made it scalding hot. Dom doubts that there's barely any alcohol content left in such a temperature, and probably the reason why the guy selling it was completely okay in handing cups of it out to Chris without even questioning him or asking for an ID.  
   
Matt finishes a fag and quickly takes out another to be lit, something that has not missed Dom’s attention. He had noticed as well that Matt has been acting weird ever since they got off the bus. Well, even during the duration of time that they were in it. He has been quiet and subdued, only responding when someone speaks to him, but mostly smoking like a fucking chimney.  
   
Although he suspects that it may have to do with what he said, he didn’t want to pry on it. It could be that Matt is troubled by something else in his head, but even then that is far from it being likely.  
   
When Matt burns out the cigarette _way_ too quickly for his own health and his own good, Dom finally speaks.  
   
“Matt, are you still freaking out over what I said in the bus earlier?”  
   
Matt pauses, barely opening the packet of cigarettes in his hand. “I’m not freaking out.”  
   
“But you haven’t been talking to any of us since I’ve said it.”  
   
Caught, Matt looks away from him as he shoves the packet back into his pocket. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m freaking out. I thought they almost caught onto us, Dom.”  
   
“I never pointed out that it was you. Don't want to get your knickers in a twist. They don’t know it at all,” Dom says.  
   
“Yeah, bu—”  
   
“Look, I'm sorry if I didn't keep my mouth shut on our secret. I only said what they wanted to know because of what I said out loud. But I never mentioned the whole time that it wasn't a girl that I was kissing, or that it was you.”  
   
“Yeah, thanks… for not revealing who you did it with,” Matt says, the words finally sinking into his head.  
   
They settle down into a comfortable silence once more. This time when Dom tries a sip of the mulled wine, it has cooled down enough that it can be safely consumed without burning his tongue yet still hot enough to warm his body up.  
   
“Dom.”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“Can I ask you something?”  
   
Taking a sip from the cup of mulled wine, he nods.  
   
“It’s about what you said in the bus,” Matt starts. It took some time until Dom recalls about it.  
   
“I was thinking... about the other thing that you said. To Tom. After the whole kissing debacle.”  
   
Dom stays silent. He can see Matt visibly taking a gulp before he continues. “You really let me as long as i-if I asked?”  
   
At that, Dom takes a pause to think.  
   
After what happened between them the other day, he can easily imagine that Matt’s curiosity would blossom into something more in the future. He is more than sure of that. A topic such as questioning one’s own sexual orientation should not be taken lightly.  
   
What he can’t imagine is the brunet feeling as comfortable and okay in kissing a guy so soon yet before he can move on to the next stages. And it made sense in why Matt would want to have another try with him.  
   
On the same subject of matter, would _he_ be okay to be the one in helping Matt to explore on such things?  
   
He is thinking about this in silence for so long that Dom can feel the tension that he had inadvertently built up. Maybe thinking about this for too long is unnecessary when he knows what he wants to say. Maybe it’s seeing Matt having a panicked and regretful expression on his face for asking that question that is making him answer this.  
   
“Yeah, I would.”  
   
The panic turns into shock, then flabbergast.  
   
“Really?”  
   
Dom nods. “If you’re serious about your thing with liking guys and wanting to impress them, at least we gotta get you to start somewhere. Preferably from an expert such as me.”  
   
“You’re not a fucking expert!” Matt barks out a laugh, giving Dom a shove.  
   
“Don’t laugh, I am one!”  
   
As for the thoughts of going beyond kissing… Well, they'll cross that bridge when they get there.  
   
“Are you really taking it that well in kissing blokes?” Matt asks.  
   
Dom puts his cup of wine down, shifting his body closer towards Matt. Eyes levelled to Matt’s, he says, “I said it before. A kiss is a kiss, whether if it's good or shit.”  
   
It just seems like a natural response to have their lips to meet after saying that.  
   
When they kissed, he can taste and smell the cigarette Matt had, while Matt can taste the wine and spices in his mouth.   
 

\-----

   
In a house in rural Devonshire at winter, the fireplace is warmly lit by the fire that it holds, burning logs snapping and crackling. Grey eyes are staring at the source of heat and light in the living room. He didn’t even blinked when the sofa that he's sitting on is suddenly weighed down, far too focused on the red and orange light.  
   
“You’re acting weird there, Dom.”  
   
“Am I?”  
   
“You’re smiling for no reason at the fire, and it looks as if you’re trying to hold back from laughing. What’s gotten into you?”  
   
“‘M just reminiscing an old memory.”  
   
“And what’s so funny about it?”  
   
“It’s when you asked me to kiss you when we were teenagers.”  
   
A barking laugh is what breaks Dom’s focus away from the fire to turn to Matt.  
   
“Fucking hell, that’s a long time ago. Like more than two decades ago. What’s the reason behind it?”  
   
He shrugs. “Nothing, really. It just came up in my head. It’s a bit shocking to look back in time, though.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“Because I think my teenage self would be shocked at me for where I am right now. Back then, I thought you would’ve moved onto other men after me once you got confident enough to do it. I seriously thought it like that, way back then.”  
   
The edge of Matt’s lips crooked up into a grin upon hearing that, sitting up to kiss him chastely.  
   
“Well, I didn’t move onto anyone else but you after that first kiss. And neither did you, for that matter.”  
   
“We’ve crossed a lot of bridges together, but there’s always that one that we never seem to want to go through.”  
   
“Or maybe we already did. We just needed to take a look back in memory to find out.”  
   
They kissed once more, this time more intimately. The taste of mulled wine and cigarettes never changed, two decades on. It never changed no matter where they go. The only difference is who was smoking and who was drinking. Or who had done both.  
   
“Come on, Matt. Tell me what would your teenage self say to you if he sees us today?”  
   
“That he can’t believe that he’s still best friends with a peacocked wanker, and also dating him.”  
   
Dom grins. There are three words that are on the tip of his tongue to respond to that.  
  
“You fucking cunt.”  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Bombtrack' is from RATM's first debut album, released on November 1992.
> 
> I think I created a Christmas fic with the least Christmas-sy feel to it. I apologise if you didn't feel that the spirit of it is properly there. I have done my best in implementing the theme of it there, but even then, I am aware it isn't all there.


End file.
